Zootopia Fanfiction - El Primer Caso
by MedioFanfic
Summary: Nick solo quería una cita con Judy, ahora trata de evitar a toda costa que ella llegué al otro extremo de la ciudad y resuelva el caso de los mamíferos desaparecidos. No lo hace porque él esté involucrado en las desapariciones, lo hace por salvarla de lo que ella ni imagina encontrará en ese lugar. Las desapariciones solo eran parte de algo mucho mayor, algo mucho más terrible.
1. 1 Conociéndonos

**'' El Primer Caso - Conociéndonos ''**

Era un día soleado en la metrópolis de Zootopia y Judy Hopps salía de su apartamento para dirigirse hacia su trabajo como policía.

Aún estaba impresionada por lo grande la ciudad, así que no miraba mucho por dónde iba, pasaba por una pileta cuando se tropezó cayendo duramente contra el

pavimento, al levantarse y mirar hacia atrás vio que un zorro la miraba con cara pícara.

'' ¿Qué sucede oficial? '' Dijo el zorro con un tono despreocupado, como si no supiera lo que acababa de hacer.

'' No te hagas el tonto, me acabas de hacer tropezar y puedo llevarte a la comisaría por esto. '' Dijo ella molesta.

Nick bajó sus orejas. '' Oh…disculpe mi oficial, no la había visto, enserio lo siento, si gusta puedo invit… ''

El sonido aturdidor de un auto de patrulla no le dejó terminar.

'' …Quería decir que para disculparme podríam… ''

Judy recibió una llamada, lo cual no le dejó terminar de nuevo.

'' ¡Hopps!, ¿Dónde te encuentras? Tenemos un sospechoso cerca de tu localización, ve si puedes atraparlo. ''

'' Voy ya mismo comandante…Tienes suerte esta vez zorro, la próxima vez tendré que encarcelarte. '' Dijo Judy manteniendo un tono serio y enojado, no había

podido ver las intenciones del Nick.

Judy fue en busca del criminal dejando al zorro decepcionado por no haberla podido invitar a algún lado.

''…Oh conejos, siempre tan apresurados, bueno supongo que ya la veré de nuevo. '' Pensó Nick mientras la veía alejarse.

Más tarde ese día en el departamento de policías Judy organizaba sus papeles cuando recibió una llamada del comandante.

'' Hopps, tenemos un trabajo para usted. ''

'' ¿Sí? ¿Cuál es el problema? ''

'' Quiero que investigues a este sujeto, su nombre es Nicholas Wilde. '' El comandante Bogo le entregó una foto.

Judy al verla pensó ''Oh demonios, este zorro de nuevo, sabía que no era nadie bueno. ''

'' Según informes ha estado vendiendo helados mezclados con nieve. Lo puedes encontrar al lado de la pileta en el centro. ''

'' Eso es asqueroso, voy ya mismo oficial. ''

Judy se dirigió hacia la pileta y se encontró con el zorro justo ahí.

Nick la veía mientras se acercaba. '' Wow… ¿qué querrá ahora?, La otra vez no parecía interesada…oh vaya que es linda... ¿Cuál será su nombre? '' Nick se perdió

en sus pensamientos que apenas oyó a Judy

hablarle, de pronto sintió como una descarga le recorría todo el cuerpo y entonces se encontró en el suelo con la oficial enfadada mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

'' Nicholas Wilde, estás arrestado ''

'' Hey, espera un momento. '' Nick se recuperó rápidamente al escuchar la palabra arrestado. '' Yo no he hecho nada oficial, soy solo un vendedor humilde. ''

'' Mis informes dicen lo contrario, tú vienes conmigo. ''

Judy trato de esposarlo pero Nick se escabullo de sus manos comenzó a correr.

'' Oh tonta conejo, serás linda pero no podrás atrapar a Nick Wil…''

Judy acababa de dispararle con su tranquilizante de elefantes haciéndolo caer inconsciente.

Judy llegó a la comisaria con Nick aún aturdido. '' ¿Qué hago con él? '' Le preguntó al comandante.

'' Muy bien Hopps, al parecer está involucrado también en el caso de mamíferos desaparecidos, así que llévale a la sala de interrogatorios y averigua todo lo que

puedas. ''

'' Vale. '' '' ¿Él involucrado en un caso tan grande?, pensé que solo se trataba de un estafador de poca monta. '' Pensó Judy mientras llevaba a Nick hacia la sala

de interrogatorios.

Nick despertó en una sala oscura, amarrado a una silla, con solo un foco que apuntaba hacia la mesa frente a él, con un vaso de agua a su izquierda y Judy

sentada al otro extremo de la mesa.

'' Al fin despiertas Wilde. '' Dijo Judy mientras miraba su zanahoria eléctrica, la misma con la que le había aturdido en la pileta. '' Ahora dime, ¿Quién tiene a esos

mamíferos? ''

'' No sé de qué me hablas, mi oficial ''

'' No te haga el tonto Wilde, sé cómo puedo hacerte hablar. ''

Judy se acercó a él. '' Ahora responde, ¿dónde están los mamíferos desaparecidos? ''

'' Ya te dije que no tengo idea. '' '' Maldita conejo…tenías que ser una policía. '' Pensó Nick

Judy se apoyó con su mano derecha en el respaldar de la silla donde estaba Nick y comenzó a acercarse más y más con la zanahoria entre sus dedos índice y

medio. '' ¡Habla de una vez! ''

La zanahoria ya estaba por tocarle cuando Nick no lo soportó más. '' ¡Está bien, está bien!... tú ganas'' Tenía miedo de lo que Judy pensaría de él, pero mentirle

solo sería peor, además no quería terminar en la cárcel por mentirle a un oficial.

'' Mira, yo no tengo que ver con los mamíferos desaparecidos, pero sé quién puede ser el resp… ''

Nick cayó hacia atrás y Judy cayó sobre él. El peso de los dos sumado a que Nick había puesto todo su peso hacia atrás para estar lejos del arma de Judy hizo

que los dos cayeran.

Por un segundo sus labios se tocaron pero Judy se dio cuenta de eso y se reincorporó rápidamente. '' ¿Quién es el responsable…'' Tosió un poco antes de

continuar. '' ..Wilde? ''

Nick estaba ahora en el suelo con las manos atadas a la silla sin poderse levantar. '' Bien bigotes…veras… ''

'' ¡No me llames bigotes! '' Judy se volvió a acercar con el arma.

'' Oh, tranquila lindura ¿No quieres que te cuente lo que sé? '' Nick puso la misma cara pícara que puso cuando Judy le conoció.

Judy solo emitió un quejido y tras alejarse solo lo miró enojada.

'' ¿Qué tramará? '', ¿Un zorro llamándome lindura? JAJAJA, creo que a lo mejor no debí dispararle con el arma tranquilizante, lo he dejado mal…hum, será mejor

que no le quite el ojo de encima ''

'' Hey, lindura ¿Me estás escuchando?, ¡Dije que hay que ir al otro extremo de la ciudad, allí podría estar a quien buscas! ''

Judy se desconectó repentinamente de sus pensamientos y bajo las orejas por la sorpresa.

'' ¡No me grites…y no me llames lindura! ''

'' JAJAJA, lo que tú digas, bien mejor vamos de una vez que se hace tarde, ¿qué esperas para desatarme? ''

'' Tú no vas a ningún lado Wilde, iré yo sola allá ''

Judy salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta dejándole encerrado

'' ¡Hey! Me necesitas para llegar allí, un conejo como tú no sobreviviría ni un minuto en el otro extremo de la ciudad ''

'' ¿Qué quieres decir con un conejo como yo? Puedo valerme perfectamente por mí misma señor Wilde ''

Judy se fue del lugar dejando nuevamente a Nick a solas.

'' Oh demonios, ¿Quién entiende a los conejos? '' Pensó Nick mientras luchaba por librarse de la silla ''

''Comandante, tengo información proveniente del zorro sobre dónde puede estar el responsable de todo esto, está al otro lado de la ciudad, voy para allá

enseguida. ''

Judy se dispuso a salir del departamento de policía cuando el comandante le cogió del brazo.

'' Alto ahí Hopps, no puedes ir ahí sola. ''

'' Puedo valerme perfectamente por mí misma comandante. '' Dijo Judy en un tono arrogante y siguió con su camino.

'' Tenemos oficiales que no han regresado de ese lugar. ''

Judy se detuvo, ya no se sentí tan segura así, había escuchado rumores de que un oso, el mejor agente de ese lugar, había ido a investigar sobre la desaparición

de una familia meses antes de que ella arribara a la ciudad y no había regresado, no se había puesto a revisar los archivos porque no lo creía posible.

'' Si vas ahí sola no habrá mucho que puedas hacer…todos nuestros oficiales están ocupados…así que vas a tener que trabajar con…''

Judy sabía lo que el comandante estaba a punto de decir, era justo lo último que quería pero si ella deseaba resolver el caso iba a tener que trabajar con Nick

Wilde, después de todo él seguro conocía más ese

lugar que ella, y era su oportunidad para demostrar que podía controlar a cualquier animal, el que fuera.

Judy fue hacia la sala donde estaba encerrado Nicholas Wilde y se percato de que el zorro no estaba ahí, corrió hacia la sala y abrió la puerta de porrazo

golpeando al zorro contra la pared.

'' ¡Hey!, ¿qué te sucede?, ¡Esto es abuso de autoridad! ''

Judy se asustó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y fue hacia Nick rápidamente. '' Oh, discúlpeme, lo siento tanto… ¿Te encuentras bien...compañero? ''

Nick aún se frotaba la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que era Judy la causante de su dolor. '' ¿Compañero? ¿Ella me ha llamado compañero? No, de seguro

estoy alucinando por el golpe, debe haberme llamado carroñero o algo así… ¿Por qué es tan cruel conmigo?...Vale quizás no fue buena idea hacerla tropezar

antes. ''

'' Oye, ¿estás ahí? '' Judy le dio golpecitos en la cabeza.

'' Hey, aún duele lindura. ''

'' ¡Oh…Cuánto lo siento Nick! ''

'' ¿Ella me llamó Nick? '' Nick pensó que estaba soñando, abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con Judy mirándole fijamente, ya no parecía enojada con él

como lo había estado prácticamente cada vez que le miraba, es más, parecía preocupada por él. '' De acuerdo, esto es un sueño, el golpe me debe haber dejado

inconsciente o algo. '' Pensó Nick y entonces decidió hacer lo que haría en un sueño, besar a Judy.

'' ¡Hey, qué demonios haces! '' Judy se sonrojó un poco por ese acto tan espontaneo pero lo apartó y le dio una descarga con su zanahoria eléctrica dejándole

inconsciente por segunda vez en el día.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!, espero que les haya gustado, estaba tan emocionado con la película que no pude evitar escribir sobre ella.  
Si les gustó estén atentos que seguiré haciendo más.  
Este es mi primer Fanfic, así que espero vuestras críticas. **


	2. 2 El Trayecto Parte 1

**" El Primer Caso - El trayecto Parte 1"**

Nick despertó en la parte trasera del auto de Judy, aún mareado, esposado y con un dolor punzante en la cabeza, trataba de recordar qué le había ocurrido.

Se asomó por la ventana, al parecer estaba en el estacionamiento de la estación de policía.

Con algo de esfuerzo lograba ver que en el interior de la comisaría Judy hablaba con Clawhauster.

-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien. El sospechoso estará

esposado todo el tiempo, además ``tengo esto´´.

Judy mostró la zanahoria eléctrica a Clawhauster y luego salió de la comisaría para dirigirse al auto.

Nick se agachó para no ser visto y trató de liberarse de sus esposas.

-"Maldita coneja, ¿Qué planea hacer conmigo ahora?"

La puerta del auto se abrió.

-Al parecer despertaste Wilde, más te vale no intentar nada, te puedo volver a dar otra descarga si eso quieres.  
-Tranquila lindura, ¿puedes decirme por qué estoy aquí atrás? ¿Es que ahora sí quieres mi ayuda?

Judy suspiró y prosiguió a explicarle.

-Mira Nick, no era mi plan verme involucrada con un criminal, pero me veo obligada a ello, el jefe quiere que me acompañes al otro extremo de la ciudad…no hay oficiales y pues…me obligaron a ir contigo.  
-Ya te lo dije lindura, no tengo idea de qué fue lo que les paso.  
-Por eso es que solo necesito que me lleves donde el supuesto responsable.  
-…

Judy encendió el auto y comenzó la marcha hacia el otro extremo de la ciudad

-Además tú debes conocer esa zona más que cualquier oficial de Zootopia. Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer y no hace falta que estés despierto hasta que lleguemos, ¡así que no intentes nada raro como en la comisaría!

-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Me refiero a… -Judy se sonrojó un poco- …A lo que fuera que intentaras hacer cuando traté de disculparme por haberte golpeado con la puerta.

A Nick le recorrió un escalofrío en ese momento, pensaba que todo había sido un sueño y que había quedado inconsciente después del golpe. .

-Oh eso…lo siento, te he confundido con una zorra que conocí hace un tiempo, nos llamamos todo el tiempo por teléfono…un momento… ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?  
-Hum… te lo quitamos para registrar tus llamadas pasadas y próximas, curiosamente no encontramos nada sobre una tal zorra… "De hecho no encontramos nada importante"...Pero te creo, alguien como tú debe borrar muchas de sus llamadas.

-… ¿Podrías darme ya mi celular?, sé que lo tienes ahí por si me llaman. .

-Nope, vas a tener que esperar a que eso pase para tenerlo. Y entonces dirás y harás solamente lo que te diga o pasarás el doble de tiempo encerrado Wilde.

Nick no dijo nada más, se estaba comenzando a preocupar, miró por todos lados en busca de su celular pero no lo encontraba, pasaron los minutos y por fin lo vio, estaba en el bolsillo derecho de Judy.

Estaban en una zona llena de curvas cerradas, así que Judy tenía la vista fija en la carretera.

Nick aprovechó el momento y trato de coger su celular con su pata izquierda.

-"Vamos, un poco más, un poco más y podré llamar a…"·

Un hueco en la carretera hizo que el auto saltara, ocasionando que Nick le diera una patada a Judy.

-¡Hey, qué haces!

Judy cogió la macana de policía y le dio un fuerte golpe en la pata, Nick soltó un grito de dolor.

-¡Te dije que no intentaras nada raro!  
-Solo quiero mi celular…  
-Y por eso lo he hecho, ¡te dije que no intentaras nada!

Judy paró el auto un lado de la carretera, justo acababan de pasar la zona de curvas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer zanahorias?

Judy bajó del auto, abrió la puerta de donde estaba Nick y se acercó a él.

-Está bien, mira, no haré nada más…

Judy saco la zanahoria eléctrica

-Mira, zanahorias, te prometo que ya no intentaré n…

Nick volvió a quedar inconsciente, Judy volvió a su asiento y retornó el trayecto ahora sin un zorro que la moleste.

Nick despertó en la parte delantera del auto en el asiento del copiloto, estaba oscuro y Judy no estaba, al mirar afuera vio que se encontraba en el estacionamiento vacío de una pequeña tienda, no había focos y estaba oscuro, pero él podía ver perfectamente.

-"Perfecto, no está."

Nick miró por las ventanas del auto y no la vio por ningún lado, comenzó a buscar su celular pero no encontró nada.

¿Debajo del asiento? Vacío.

¿La guantera? Vacía.

Lo único que Nick encontró fue el arma aturdidora en la parte trasera, trato de alcanzarla hasta que oyó la voz de Judy salir de la tienda.

-Gracias, es muy amable, ¿no sabe dónde podría encontrar una gasolinera por aquí cerca?  
-Vas a tener que esperar, la más cercana está a 10 kilómetros.

-Ok, gracias.

Judy se despidió y salió de la tienda dirigiéndose al auto.

Nick se escondió para que no lo vea despierto y puso todo su esfuerzo en poder alcanzar esa arma con sus pies.

Necesitaba tiempo para poder soltarse y esa era su única oportunidad. Mientras el tiempo pasaba Nick dudaba cada vez más si debía seguir tratando de liberarse o volver a hacerse el dormido, si Judy lo volvía a electrocutar era más que seguro que despertaría ya muy cerca del destino

Judy se acercaba cada vez más al auto, traía una bolsa en la mano izquierda y la zanahoria eléctrica en la derecha, abrió la puerta del auto y cayó inconsciente sobre el asiento, Nick la cogió con sus pies y la metió adentro, luego cerró la puerta otra vez con sus pies.

-"Menos mal que he podido alcanzar el arma anestésica."

Nick comenzó a buscar entre los bolsillos de Judy y encontró su celular y las llaves.

Una vez libre colocó a Judy en el asiento de copiloto, encendió el auto y avanzó unos cientos de metros, se detuvo a un lado de la carretera donde nadie podría verlos.

Judy aún dormía, Nick se detuvo un momento a mirarla.

-"Perdóname por esto Judy, enserio quiero conocerte mejor y si tratas de resolver este caso eso no va a suceder…tengo… tengo que alejarte de este lugar"

Ya eran las 8 de la noche, habían comenzado el viaje a las 2, ya solo quedaban medio camino, ese era el momento.

Nick bajó del auto y se alejó para que Judy no le escuchara por si despertaba, se llevó la zanahoria, las llaves y el arma aturdidora de elefantes.

Marcó el número 9535 89384, el teléfono comenzó a timbrar.

-"Vamos contesta, coge el teléfono de una vez…"

-Aló, sí, habla Nick, necesito que…

 **Uff...después de un largo tiempo recién puedo terminar el segundo capítulo.**

 **Ahora e** **stoy en la universidad, pero trataré de seguir actualizando, gracias por leer, escribir esto es muy relajante aunque ya no disponga de mucho tiempo. ¡** **Gracias por vuestras reviews, leerlas es muy satisfactorio y alentador! Hasta otra.**


	3. 3 El Trayecto Parte 2

'' El Primer Caso - El trayecto Parte 2 ''

Judy abrió los ojos, aún algo mareada miró el asiento de piloto y los de pasajeros, no había nadie. Trató de coger la perilla para abrir la puerta pero le resultaba difícil, luego de varios intentos consiguió darle. Tras abrirla puso un pie a fuera y al pisar su cuerpo se vino abajo, aún no tenía la suficiente fuerza para cómo mantenerse en pie. Cayó de espaldas mirando el cielo estrellado. Había perdido al sospechoso; no podía ponerse de pie; solo le quedaba ir a la gasolinera más cercana y regresar; había fallado.

Miró hacia los lados con esperanzas de encontrar algo. Solo encontró oscuridad, estaba en el medio de la nada, trató de levantarse para volver al auto pero cayó aparatosamente. Volvió a intentar, esta vez pudo ponerse de rodillas, avanzó un poco en esa posición hasta que volvió a caer, esta vez se pudo sujetar del asiento del auto.

-''Solo un poco más''. Trató de levantar el pie derecho pero no se movía, puso toda su fuerza pero le fue imposible, estaba inmovilizada. Siguió intentando a pesar de esto, pasaron los minutos.

-''No puedo rendirme…'' Sintió que su cuerpo recuperaba algo de fuerzas, levantó la pierna con todas sus fuerzas y logró ponerse de pie apoyada en el auto, en ese instante se le fueron las fuerzas otra vez y volvió a caer de espaldas.

Judy golpeó el suelo con sus puños, se sentía impotente, inútil, solo le quedaba esperar a que recuperase las fuerzas

Entonces escuchó la voz de Nick, Judy levantó una oreja, parecía estar hablando con alguien, se puso boca abajo y comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente.

-''Ese Zorro me las va a pagar todas''.

Aunque no podía ver nada se las arregló para encontrarlo siguiendo el sonido de su voz.

Aun así no había forma de que supiera que tan cerca estaba con exactitud, así que cuando lo sintió ya muy cerca se detuvo.  
-"Ahí estas" Judy encontró una parte alta de pasto y se escondió ahí, lo sentía a no más de dos metros.

-Escúchame, no voy a poder llegar, se presentó un inconveniente.  
-…

-Debe ser un error en el sistema.

-…  
-¡Nonono!, ¡no es necesario!, tengo todo bajo control, mira, no hagas nada aún, dame hasta mañana.  
-…

-ok vale, lo haré.

En el momento en el que Nick se calló Judy sacó el palo de policía de su bolsillo derecho y le dio en la pierna con la intención de derribarlo, pero debido a lo mareada que aún estaba solo ocasiono que Nick soltara un grito dejando caer el teléfono.

Judy cogió el teléfono, que había caído hacia arriba, en la pantalla se leía _953589384,_ la llamada seguía activa así que Judy la colgó y puso la linterna.

Ahora sabiendo la ubicación de Nick le dio otro golpe y le quitó el arma para elefantes.

-¡No te muevas! –Judy retrocedió sin dejarle de apuntar con la linterna y el arma.  
-¡Para!, trato de salvarte lindura...no puedes ir allá, es demasiado peligroso.  
-Escuche tu conversación, no sé qué planeas pero no pienso dejarte despertar nunca más hasta regresar, eres un criminal altamente peligroso y pasaras el resto de tus días en prisión.

-...Judy…–Nick se arrodilló con las manos en su cabeza. –Por favor créeme, sé que mi forma de actuar te dice otra cosa pero tienes que creerme, trato de salvarte...es demasiado peligroso, no tienes idea de lo que hay allí...

Escúchame…ellos saben que estás aquí, sí hice lo que hice fue para alejarte de todo esto, Judy...yo…  
-Lo siento…

Nick ya estaba inconsciente.

-'' ¿Lo siento, qué estoy diciendo? ''

Poco después Judy pudo pararse y lo llevó al auto, lo puso en el asiento de copiloto y arrancó para seguir el trayecto.

-'' ¿Por qué he dudado en dispararle?, él es el enemigo, probablemente todo lo que dijo era una trampa, pero aun así –Judy miro a Nick– él parecía no mentir. ''  
Pasó media hora, Judy ya había recargado la gasolina, eran las 9, un auto negro iba a toda velocidad de regreso a Zootopia.

-''Oh demonios, voy a tener que retrasar más el viaje''. Judy detuvo el auto y mirando hacia atrás fue en retroceso mientras giraba el timón para ponerse en la misma dirección en la que iba el otro auto negro.

-''Nick… ¿Por qué alguien como tú quisiera protegerme?... ¿qué escondes? Eso que estuviste apunto de decir antes de disparate...podría ser que yo...No, eso no, eso no puede ser, ¿En qué estoy pensado?, solo buscabas distraerme…y casi lo logras...''  
Unas luces la cegaron, el auto negro había cambiado de carril y se dirigía directamente hacia ella a una velocidad de más de 150 km/h.

Judy pisó el acelerador y pudo escapar del impacto por milésimas de segundo; el auto negro apenas ralló la pintura del coche, avanzó un par de metro más y se detuvo.

Judy miró hacia atrás, Nick seguía dormido, bajó del coche y caminó hacia el auto negro, estaba ya menos de un metro cuando bajó un zorro.

Era de color gris, ligeramente más alto y robusto que Nick, llevaba puesta una casaca de cuero negra y unos jeans azules.

Judy notó que no estaba herido así que se acercó y le ordenó que se dé la vuelta y alzara las manos.

No hubo repuesta, Judy se acercó más y el zorro sacó una especie de vara de no más de 10 centímetros, tenía una punta circular como la de un desodorante, atacó a Judy pero ella lo esquivo de un salto hacia la derecha, Judy sacó la zanahoria eléctrica pero el zorro volvió a atacarla dándole ahora en el brazo izquierdo.

Judy sintió un dolor agudo en su brazo seguido de una sensación extrema de debilidad que le hizo caerse de rodillas, pero esto era de lejos lo peor, se sentía aterrada porque no podía oír sonido alguno.

El zorro gris alzó la vara para atacarla una tercera vez. Judy no se movió, no tenía fuerzas y la mitad de su mundo se había apagado, estaba paralizada.

El zorro se detuvo en el momento en que estaba por bajar la vara y cayó de espaldas.  
-¡Ju...rre¡  
Judy no se movió a pesar de que el zorro estaba en el suelo inconsciente, sintió que alguien la cargó, era Nick que la llevaba de regreso al auto.  
Nick la subió al asiento de piloto.  
-¡lindura!  
Judy volvió en sí -yo...eh…Al ver a Nick Judy trató de buscar su zanahoria aturdidora.

Nick la abrazó, Judy se sorprendió y dejó de buscar su arma.  
-Creí que no te volvería a escuchar…

-¡¿Qué fue lo que me hizo?!  
-Lo siento mucho…yo no quería que pasara esto, dime dónde te ha dado.

Judy dudo por unos segundos.

-En el hombro.  
-Qué alivio…has tenido suerte. Verás Judy, esa arma con la que él te atacó suprime las habilidades propias de la especie del animal donde es aplicada, en tu caso pues… ya no podrás saltar, y ahora solo oirás como el resto de nosotros…

-¡¿Suerte?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!...¡Ni siquiera puedo mover las piernas!…

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Judy.

\- Lo siento…Ese es un efecto secundario al igual que la sordera hace unos momentos, durará unas cuantas horas…

Por otro lado, esto tiene arreglo ya que solo te dio en el hombro, en la cabeza hubiera sido otra historia…Tendré que ir al otro lado de la ciudad y conseguir el antídoto, pero primero te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

Judy se secó las lágrimas.

-Nick, ¿Esto tiene que ver con los mamíferos desaparecidos, no es así?

Nick dudó por unos segundos pero al final asintió con la cabeza.

-No pienses en ir allá.

-Nick, tengo que ir, gracias por salvarme pero debo por lo menos ayudar a parar esto, se trata de algo más grande de lo que imaginé, tenías razón, pero no por eso me voy a rendir, tengo que parar a los que me hicieron esto para que no se lo hagan a nadie más.

Nick y Judy voltearon al escuchar el sonido del auto negro arrancando.  
-¿Tan poco ha durado el arma?

-No había mucha munición- Nick la cargó, se cambió de asiento con ella y arrancó el auto en dirección al otro extremo de la ciudad.

El auto negro trató de chocarles con el parachoques, Nick logró esquivarlo girando en seco hacia la derecha haciendo que Judy se golpeara contra la puerta.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes…perdona por gritarte hace un rato…

-Lo entiendo, sé lo horrible que es que te ataquen con esa arma.

-Nick…no tenía idea que tú…

-No hay problema lindura, verás, el responsable de los mamíferos desaparecidos es el mismo que creo esta arma y creo que con estos secuestros planea seguirla mejorando.

-¿Por qué creó un arma tan horrible como esta?

-Sus motivos no los sé, pero quiere que todos seamos totalmente iguales, sin beneficios que podamos tener por nuestra especie.

Estaban por entrar a una zona de precipicios cuando el auto negro chocó contra el lado derecho del auto de policía, del auto negro salió una voz.

-¡Hermano, detén el auto de una vez!

-¿Hermano?, ¿Ustedes dos son hermanos?

-…Así es, trabajamos juntos…o bueno, lo hacíamos hasta hoy.

-Nick…–Judy miró el suelo del auto–…Quiero confiar en ti, pero necesito que me seas honesto en lo que te voy a preguntar. ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Para salvarte Judy.

-¿Pero por qué yo?, yo soy un policía y tú un criminal, yo quito tu trabajo; y él es tu hermano y compañero de trabajo, se supone que estés de su lado…

-Judy…solo trato de…

-¿Y por qué decidiste dejar tu vida criminal ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

-¡Tenía miedo! – El auto negro les volvió a chocar, empujándolos algo fuera de la carretera, Nick devolvió el choque al carro negro.

Estaban entrando a una zona de precipicios

¡Nick!, ¡Detén el auto, esto no va a terminar bien!, dijo el hermano de Nick.

-Tenía miedo, ellos hicieron muchas cosas conmigo, con el tiempo aprendí a solo obedecer para no evitar problemas…pero no puedo dejar que te hagan lo mismo.

Durante mucho tiempo he dejado que esto le pase a tanta gente por miedo, pero no esta vez. Judy, yo hago todo esto porque…me siento enamorado de ti. 

Judy dejó de mirar al suelo para mirarlo a él, él también la estaba mirando, sintió que el tiempo se detuvo un instante. El auto negro dio una arremetida contra el auto de policía tan fuerte que hizo que Nick perdiera el control del coche, el auto de patrulla cayó por el precipicio que era como una colina de rocas, el auto dio vuelta tras vuelta hasta que se detuvo al chocar contra un árbol.

El auto estaba destrozado, no se oía ni un sonido, excepto el sonido seco de la gasolina saliendo del tanque,

 **¡Hola lectores!, me he demorado como 4 horas en arreglar esto, así que agradeceré mucho sus comentarios :)**

 **Tranquilos, esta no es una trilogía, habrá más capítulos…de hecho ya están escritos…**

 **Este es el capítulo más ''oscuro'' y con más trama hasta ahora, háganme saber que opinan.  
**

**Al fin acabé de hacer el capítulo**


	4. 4 El Bosque Pasado

**"El bosque - Pasado** "

-¿Judy?-Gritó Nick al despertar.

El auto está volcado, Nick estaba al revés y Judy estaba al lado suyo colgando del cinturón de seguridad.

Nick se quitó el cinturón cayendo al techo del auto, luego desabrochó el de Judy cayendo ella también sobre el techo.

La ventana de su lado estaba rota, sacó a Judy por ahí y luego salió él, una vez afuera cargó a Judy y se alejó lo más que pudo antes de que el auto estallara.

Miles de trozos de metal salieron volando por los aires, uno de ellos iba en **dirección** a Nick...

Nick se tiró al suelo logrando esquivar un golpe directo, el metal le hizo una pequeña herida en la oreja.

Estaba totalmente oscuro, solo Nick podría sacarla de ahí.

Nick vio un tronco caído más allá, dejó a Judy allí y fue a buscar algo de comer, y comida.

-"Aún no despiertes"

Nick encontró algo de comida, pero no leña. Escuchó aullidos, así que regreso donde Judy.

Ella seguía dormida, Nick la cargó y buscó un refugio, primero pensó en ir a los árboles, pero eran muy empinados, se escucharon más aullidos y comenzó a llover.

Nick encontró una pequeña cueva, recostó a Judy ahí tras ver que estaba vacía.

Judy estaba seca; Nick, empapado.

Nick se sentó a su lado, solo él podría protegerla, solo él podría verla

Un trueno retumbó en el bosque, más aullidos, Judy despertó

Nick vio que estaba asustada, trató de calmarla.

-Hola lindura, tranquila, todo está bien, solo es de noche.

-Qué...¿Qué fue lo que pasó con el coche?...¿Tú me sacaste de allí?

-El auto ya no nos va a servir, y sí, yo te saqué de allí. A mi hermano no le importó que yo estuviera en el coche...por poco y no lo lográbamos...Conseguí algo de comida, pero nada de leña.

Un rayo cayó en el bosque iluminando la cueva una fracción de segundo.

-No te preocupes...gracias por salvarme y por lo que haces ahora, yo no esperaba esto de ti...Yo...ahm...lamento haber pensado mal...¿Por qué no me contaste todo esto antes?

-No podía, quería llevarte lejos de todo esto para que nunca entraras en contacto con la Phil, el es el responsable de la desapariciones, no permite que nadie que no trabaje para el sepa de su arma o de sus investigaciones.

Sabía que si te contaba la verdad tratarías de ir allá, entonces terminarías como ahora...solo que nunca volverías a ver la luz como el resto de los animales desaparecidos...

-Pero tu hermano vino igual por mí, y yo aún no sabía nada...

-Eso es por el grito que escucho por el teléfono cuando integrantes derribarme, entonces de dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal y vino mi hermano a acabar con todo esto...

-¿Enserio? Enserio perdóname, siento haberte golpeado entonces...pensé que eras como el resto de criminales...

Nick rió - La verdad que para ser una pequeña coneja golpeas bastante duro.

-Ja, en realidad solo quería derribarte, pero aún seguía mareada...estaba tan enfadada contigo...Judy buscó su celular en sus bolsillos.

-No tenemos celulares, se rompieron y cuando caímos.

Otro trueno iluminó la cueva por un segundo.

El agua comenzaba a formar pequeños charcos, las gotas era tan gruesas con limones, Nick puso sus manos en su cuello y se echó en la tierra a unos centímetros de dónde estaba sentada Judy, pasaron los minutos.

-¿Nick?

-¿Sí?

-...Sobre lo que dijiste en el auto...ahm...yo...creo que deberíamos ser solo amigos...

Creo que será mejor que sigamos siendo compañeros.

-Bueno...¿me vas a decir que es porque soy un zorro?

-No...solo necesito algo de tiempo...todo esto es muy rápido...Hace una hora tenia una idea completamente distinta de ti...

-...Lo entiendo

Judy se echó en la tierra sin saber que Nick está echado justo a su lado, lo único que podía ver eran las estrellas que brillaban a los lejos como pequeños puntos blancos en el fondo negro que veía.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste a formar parte de esto?

-Es una larga historia lindura.

-¿Me la contarás?

-Si me dejas invitarte a algún lado cuando todo esto termine.

-...Hecho...

Nick esbozó una sonrisa.

Muy bien...todo comenzó hace como 20 años, yo era apenas un niño, tendría 9 años, aún recordaba a mi hermano, yo tenía 7 y él 13 cuando desapareció. Bueno...una noche salía del cine con mis padres, eran como las 10 pm y la calle estaba desolada.

-Mami, ¿qué haremos cuando lleguemos a casa?

-Ya es hora de ir a dormir Nick

-ohhhww...papi, ¿no podemos jugar un rato en casa?

-Mañana vas a la escuela hijo...Pero te prometo que mañana jugaremos mucho, ¿eh campeón?

-...Está bien...¿Cuándo volverá mi hermano?

-Él..

De pronto mi madre gritó, voltee a verla y estaba en el suelo, mi padre me jaló hacia su lado.

-¡Beatrice!

-...N..k...

Mi padre le dio un golpe a nuestro agresor, pensé que ahí terminaría todo, pero él respondió atacando a mi padre...Mi padre me soltó del brazo y cayó justo frente a mí...yo no paraba de llorar, el maldito no me atacó, nos subieron a una camioneta y nos llevaron, no opuse ninguna resistencia y en cierto modo eso me salvó.

...

Luego de unas horas la camioneta paró, alguien abrió la compuerta, era mi...

-¿Hermano?...¡Hermano!...No puedo creer que eres tú, ayúdame, nuestros padres...

Pero él no me respondió.

-¿Hermano?

Sin decirme nada me cargó y me bajó de la camioneta, el lugar era oscuro con tuberías en los techos, parecía como una especie de desagüe enorme.

-Sígueme.

-¡Espera, nuestros padres!

-...¡Te dije que vengas!- El hermano de Nick le cogio del brazo obligándolo a ir con él.

-¡No, detente! ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!

Unos hombres sacaron a mis padres de la camioneta también.

-¡Por favor...¿que les va a a hacer a nuestros pad..

Mi hermano me jaló con más fuerza haciéndome gritar.

-...Hermano...¿Qué pasó contigo?- A Nick le corrían lágrimas por las mejillas.

-¡Ya cállate!, yo no soy tu hermano, si no paras de gritar terminaras como tus padres ¿Quieres eso?

Luego de eso, por el tono de su voz y por el hecho de que era mi hermano el que me lo decía, deje de intentar escapar, me rendí...no recuerdo cuando tiempo caminé, el lugar parecía un laberinto y cada cierto tiempo se escuchaba un grito que venía de algún lugar de ese horrible sitio.

Llegamos a una sala llena de cuartos que tenían vidrios gruesos de pared, mi hermano me hizo entrar en una y cerró la puerta.

Lo miré le dije "Hermano, por favor detente", él solo me miro por un rato, luego me dijo "No soy tu hermano" y se fue.

-Todo eso es terrible...Nick, ahora entiendo porque haces te todo esto durante tanto tiempo...enserio siento mucho haberte juzgado...¿podrás perdonarme? No tenía idea de todo por lo que habías pasado, me siento realmente mal por haberte juzgado así.

-Bueno...cierto conejo ahora me debe dos citas.

-¿Dos? ¡Acordamos una! ¿Y ahora son citas?

-¿Eh, no quieres que te perdone por juzgarme?

Judy rió- ¿Se nota que estás muy cansado, mejor vallamos a dormir eh?...- Dijo Judy aún riendo.

-¿Dónde quieres dormir esta noche lindura?, Nick la cogió de la mano, la cargó, Judy le dijo que la bajara pero Nick no le hizo caso, la llevo a dentro de la cueva y la bajó en una zona detrás de una piedra, donde no llegaba el viento frío de afuera.

-¿Está bien aquí lindura?...

-...Yo eh...gracias Nick.

Nick vio que Judy trataba de poder verlo. -No lo intentes zanahorias, es imposible que me veas en esta oscuridad.

-... -Judy se sonrojó y dejó de intentarlo.

Nick se fue al otro lado de la cueva, a unos 2 metros de Judy y se echó allí.

-Hasta mañana Nick...¿tu hermano como se llamaba?

-Su nombre es Jack...¿Quieres seguir despierta o me darás tres citas?

-No, no, hasta mañana Nick -dijo Judy riendo.

-Buenas noches...Judy.

 **Nick no pudo contener más las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, trato de quedarse dormido, de llorar en silencio.**

-—•–—-–—•—–•

 ** _Así es, estoy, vivo, bueno aquí tienen la siguiente parte, los que ya comentaron la parte a medias, díganme que opinan ahora que ya está terminada, los que no comentaron, ¡comenten ahora!_**

 ** _El siguiente capítulo saldrá en unos días, denme paciencia, :,v This is not over yet._**


	5. 5 El Bosque Presente avance

**El bosque - el presente**

El ruido proveniente del otro lado de la cueva despertó a Judy.

-¿Nick...que sucede?...Estas?

-no, no. Todo está bien zanahorias.

-Me pareció hbaer escuchado que..

-Ah...creo que me refrié por la lluvia haha...

-Es por ti hermano?...si es así solo dímelo.

-...No, es solo la lluvia, está muy frío en esta época..

-Los zorros no se enferman tan fácil Nick..

-...

-Ya no tienes que ocultarme nada...

La lluvia caía cada vez con más fuersa.

-Dime que sucede...Sabes...hasta hace poco no te hubiese insistido tanto...Ahora es dis..

Unos aullidos retumbaron en todo el bosque, judy los olló por primera ves y entró en pánico

-¿qué es eso? ¿Que hacen unos lobos en el bosque?...Espera..alo mejor si vamos con ellos nos pueden ayudar! Nick?

Nick se mantuvo callado.

-Nick...¿qué sucede?..

-...Ellos no son lobos civilizados...

-¿qué?

-Durante os experimentos...hubo varios fallos...los animales...dejaban de ser elloss mismos...se volvían SAlVAJES En vez de perder sus capacidades ellos sinplemente se volvían salvajes...

-oh dios...-judy subió sub manos a su cabeza

-Este lugar está cerrado...solo hay una salida escondida en el límite del oeste. Es peligroso...

Judy fruncio el seño-¿y porqué no me lo habias dicho antes?

-te lo diría mañana...es solo que ya no podía hablar hoy...

-¿Por qué Nick? ¿Que ocultas?

-...Mis padres...ellos..s...están aquí...Él..los...-La voz de nick se quebró como la de un niño, judy se bajó el señor.

-"Nick"...

Judy podía oir claramente como Nick lloraba por más que este tratara de ocultarlo, se acercó a él.

-De un dia al otro en el que llegue...mis padres ya se habían ido...ese maldito lo hizo, me amenazó con acabar con ellos o hacerme lo mismo si no le obedecía...por esto no me oponí y muchos otros animales terminaron igual...lo siento...lo sient...

Nick paró en el momento en que Judy lo abrazaba desde su espalda

-...

 **No aguante más el dejarlo de lado...sé que es una miseria y nisiquiera es el resultado final...Pero bueno, es lo que hay**


	6. 5 El Bosque Presente avance 2

A PARTIR DE AQUÍ ES NUEVO

-...Tranquilo...Ahora estás haciendo las cosas bien...No tienes que guardarte todo esto más. Lo vamos a solucionar.  
-¿Pero cómo? El lugar es un laberinto.  
-¿Tú conoces el lugar no?  
-Sí...pero es muy peligroso. ¿Qué voy a hacer si te capturan?  
-...Eso no pasará si estás conmigo.  
-...Zanahorias, no hagas esto. ¿Por...Por qué no regresamosa pedir ayuda?  
-No sean miedoso, podemos hacerlo solos. No necesitamos la ayuda de los demás,  
-Claro que sí, este caso es el más grande en zootopia. Judy, no podemos hacer esto solos.  
-Sí, sí podemos.  
-No Judy, si te capturan...  
-...Será demasiado tarde para entonces- Dijo Judy bajando las orejas y con la mirada hacia abajo.  
-¿Demasiado tar.. De qué estás hablando?  
-Es que...simplemente no puedo, no podemos hacer eso.  
-¿Cuál es el problema?  
-No es nada. Debemos hacer esto solos.  
-Zanahorias, dime qué sucede.  
-Yo...Esta es mi primer trabajo oficial como policia...  
-¿Qué?  
-Sí...sé que suena tonto pero...Este es mi primer tarea como polia, por lo menos la primer de relevancía...Si regresamos...Si regresamos nunca volveré a tener otra oportunidad..  
-¿Q..Q-=Pero Judy..  
-No puedo Nick...¿Entiendes?...Si me rindo ahora mi trabajo se arruina...  
-Pero no lo entiendo...¿por qué él no te daría la oportunidad de...  
-¡Porque soy pequeña! ¿No lo entiendes Nick? Soy débil...¡Ni siquiera fui capaz de retenerte a ti! Yo...  
-Un trueno volvió a caer en algún lugar del bosque-  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- Dijo Judy tratando de volver al lugar donde hace un rato había despertado por Nick, ahora ella era la que estaba desmoronándose.

De pronto, sintió que alguien la cargaba. Era Nick por supuesto.  
No dijo nada, sabía muy bien lo que haría, cuando la volvió a dejar se limitó a decir.  
-Gracias..  
-No te preocupes - le respondió Nick.  
Judy aún sin poder ver nada, llena de ideas en su cabeza, con miedo, confundida trató de dormir.

.  
.

"¿Qué se supone que haga?...no soy capaz de hacer esto...pero si me rindo...pero si no lo logro...Nick...¿Por qué?..."

.

.

..  
.


End file.
